2013.10.15 - Office Raid
It's early afternoon. As the Majestic continues its renovations, making it look like a proper turn-of-the-century theatre, Kurt is looking for little bits and pieces of his life that he may have left behind in his departure from the Institute. It's only recently that the elf has begun to show his blue, fuzzy face, and it's only been brief visions. A *bamf* in the night and gone, like the shade he'd always 'pretended' to be. Now, however, the door to the office is open, and Kurt is within, digging through the bottom of the desk where once he'd sat, grading written exams, reading and evaluating new plays, and occasionally doing a crossword puzzle. He's on the floor, almost under the desk, hidden from view but for the spade-tipped tail that sticks out front, between the two chairs, flicking like a cat-toy. Today also has someone else in Kurt's office. Someone that's not nearly so well hidden. It looks like Kurt. It acts like Kurt. But Kurt..isn't..a girl. Directly above the desk hangs a Talia, hunched in a typical gargoyle-esque pose from the ceiling with a spaded tailtip idly swishing to and fro behind her. Countless numbers of thin braids hang down around her head as she stares at a smartphone screen, her eyes glowing every bit as brilliantly as the tiny LCD screen. "C'mon guys, we're almost -past- the age of the internet, here. There's gotta be more indie bands looking for new faces other than 'Things In Boxes.' Granted..that's still a lot better than Butt Monkeys, but really, now. Shawn's not here to offer crappy name ideas anymore, let's see something fun. And original. Fun and original." Teaching. It's what Kitty does now. Helping the young students to learn, to adapt, to become adults. It's something she's done here, grew up, moved from a child of thirteen to the twenty one year old she is now. A quiet voice echoes down the hallway, "You ate the entire sandwich!?" The voice sounds a wee bit annoyed, perhaps a bit frustrated, as it gets closer to the doorway of Kurt's old office. There's a muffled sound that echoes with Kitty, perhaps a 'cooo'. "Oh, nuzzling up and giving me those big eyes isn't.. " Another soft 'coooo', as a sigh echoes from the figure making her way down the hallway. "I guess I didn't really want tuna..fish.." The words pause a moment, before a chestnut head peaks around the doorway, hazel eyes moving to the gar-girl (that's insanely close to Kurt), and then sweeping about to eye the tale swishing. The curious gaze of before is replaced with a wide grin, as Kitty Pryde - complete with Lockheed attachment (as the dragon is wrapped about her shoulders), lets out a soft. "Hullllloooooooo!?" "If this is the Age of the Internet, isn't there some sort of random name generator online?" comes from under the desk. "Und -anything- is better than 'Butt Monkeys'. Did your father actually let you name the band that?" Or better yet, "Did he actually ever att--" -THUMP- "OW!" The sound of a head smacking the bottom drawer of a mahogany desk. Can't be comfortable! The tail pulls in, and a hand comes up to start rubbing at a spot where he -knows- he's going to grow a knot. "Ow.." -bamf!- In the next moment, the elf is gone from his 'hiding spot' and appears only a couple feet straight up, on top of his desk as he catches the strain of that so-ver-familiar 'Hulllllooooooo!' "Katzchen!" With another *bamf*, the fuzzy blue dude is next to the girl and her dragon, ready to give her a hug hello. "Oh c'mon, Dad," TJ counters without looking away from the phone. "Those things are junk. I'd have better luck randomly paging through a Webster's and jabbing a finger at all of the tiny print. He..never really--" Pause. Two vivid yellow eyes jump away from the screen to stare at the newest arrival. "Kitty!" Nevermind that Kurt just smacked his head against the desk. He'll be alright! He always is. See? He's already teleporting around the place! By the time Kurt bamfs toward Kitty TJ's there an instant later, though more because she's flipping away from the ceiling and back to the floor rather than teleporting on over. She also reaches out to hug the other X-er woman, along with a "Sogoodtoseeyouagain!" Again. Even though this is the first time for them, in this timeline. She forgets sometimes! A slight wince, as Kitty's interruption caused a fairly painful crack to Kurt's skull, though she's quite happy to fling her arms about the blue fuzzy elf /dude/ with a swift motion and sound of, "Fuzzy Elf!" And given the reaction of TJ - the one that looks exactly like Kurt, only well, female, Kitty's only too happy to return the hug. A laugh, soft and delighted echoes from Kitty's very soul as she reaches a free arm outwards to collect Nocturne into a hug as well. "Times two!" She echoes with that same, heart felt giggle. The dragon on Kitty's shoulders lifts upwards by all the hugging, to circle about the trio with an expression of both interest, as well as curiosity. It is TJ that will get the biggest bit of interest, as the purple dragon flits about the girl, and proceeds to land upon her shoulder (if allowed), and nestle around her neck, offering a quizzical, 'Fwp?' As a greeting. Kitty doesn't take a step backwards, just lets her hands fall to her sides, as her gaze offers her own quizzical shift from Kurt to TJ and back again. "Gosh, I've missed you, Kurt. And TJ .. right?" Kitty keeps tabs on things, here and there, as Kurt will always be one of her dearest and closest of friends. "It's so great to finally get the chance to meet you." A brilliant, warm, generous smile plays across Kitty's features. "Are you both staying for awhile?" The question is hopeful, as her gaze flickers towards Kurt's desk, and what he was doing, then back to the father and daughter. Kurt keeps an arm wrapped about Kitty, though he does include his tail, just in case he -has- to let go. Not that he does. "Liebchen," comes again fondly. "I was just checking to see if I'd left a picture of mine behind. It was an autographed Claude Rains." And he knows he had it! Not that he sounds too terribly worried at this very moment. His Katzchen is here! "Lockheed, be nice to her or I'll pull your tail," comes as a warning to the dragon. It's back to Kitty, then, and when she does drop her hands, his own does, but he keeps hold with that tail that seems to have a mind of its own. "I've missed you, Katzchen," he says softly. "I wish you were around when I'd left so there wouldn't be so much to explain." But, of everyone that he knows, there are a scant few who place their trust in him implicitly. It's that which he prays Kitty falls under. Again? Still? A smile creeps across the elf's face, and he dips his head. "Did I see there is a homecoming dance soon? Und.. did I catch that it was Logan-- Logan? that was hanging the signs? Tell me that he's not the chaperone?" Those heavily accented Germanic tones hold that bit of familiar teasing. "I can see him walking around the room, claws out, und measuring to be sure the dancers are at least a claw's length away from each other." Stepping back, Kurt moves to show the example. Reaching for Kitty's hand, he moves to place the other three-fingered hand upon the shoulder that Lockheed's always fond of perching.. and stands a good foot away. And pretends to dance, awkwardly. "TJ. See this? Your next date. Just like this." A hug..! And..a dragon! "You guys have the -coolest- companions around this place," TJ offhandedly remarks while grinning back at Lockheed with a set of dainty fangs. One of three blunt fingertips comes around to scritch under the creature's chin. Like she's going to mind becoming a perch! She's perched on Kurt's shoulders more times than she can count, it's just one of those things. "Aw, he's fine. Arencha?" When her name is correctly given TJ snaps upright and salutes Kitty, though with a stupid grin ever present. "At your service! I ..apparently have something of a reputation around the place already," she adds with a narrowing of her eyes, suspiciously glancing sidelong back at Kurt. As to whether they're staying for a while, that one she doesn't have an answer to. That glance doesn't falter when Kurt 'demonstrates' dancing. "Somehow I don't think Kitty's going to be my next date, Fuzznut." Then going back to Kitty's question, she offers "We're never far away. Even shorter with a phonecall! Commuter teleportation services, we should patent that sucker." Lockheed turns his beady gaze onto Kurt and just 'fehs', /he's/ getting /scritched/, his chin lifts happily into the motion TJ offers. A faint, and quiet, cooooooooooooo is given to TJ, as the dragon nestles happily around her shoulders. Kitty's response is to laugh at her dragon, her gaze on TJ. "Well, at least for me, I have really wanted the chance to meet you." Hazel eyes offer the truth of Kitty's words, twinkling with delight. As Kurt speaks, Kitty's attention turns back to him, the tail only too happy to have wrapped about her. Sadly, Kitty does not know of many of the events that transpired, her focus has - and will continue to be - the young(er) generation of students. After all, it was a Fuzzy Elf just a few weeks ago that told her to keep them safe, to make sure Xavier's is a safe place to be, and Kitty took that very much to heart. It is that reason she did not go to Genosha with Rachel and the others, and remains behind at the mansion. The protection of those within it, is her job, and she's happy to do it. Her hazel eyes shift to a troubled expression at Kurt's words, brows slightly furrowing together, as she parts her mouth open, then closes it again, unsure of what to say. The troubled expression shifts to delight as the topic turns to the dance that Logan has planned. That does illicit a laugh, again, as Kitty's swift to move from troubled to delighted. "Oh.. I have no doubts that he's going to do /just/ that. Fuzzy." Kitty offers, a twinkle to her hazel orbs as she assists with the demonstration, making sure her back is not only straight and stiff, but her entire frame held at a long distance to Kurt, the awkward, barely dancing motion. "And if they /have the nerve/ to move closer.. *gasp* *snikt!*." Kitty's snort is ever so un-lady like. Another snicker, and Kitty's gaze moves towards TJ, "You should! CTS, Father and Daughter - we'll be there in a bamf!" "The blueberry doesn't fall far from the bush," Kurt quips, those featureless golden yellow eyes upon his daughter and the cooing dragon. Now, there will be NO mention of 'blueberry muffin', right? Right?! Ahem. It's not hard to watch the emotions play on that flawless face of hers. Well, not hard to see, but so very difficult to watch. They've each been caught up, and the miles of distance seem just a little further. Home. Since leaving Germany, home had always had a Katzchen, whether here in Westchester, in the UK. It's that brightening, the flare of happiness that he so knows and loves about her, that lifts his heart. He takes a couple of steps to 'lead'; the consummate actor. "If they have the courage, you mean? Would you go against him?" Of -course- he would! "It's not my fault you have a reputation around here. Blame your other dimentionally abled self. Bikini in the pool. I was forever throwing towels at you." Not that the other TJ was bad, because she wasn't. Kurt adores his 'daughter', even though in age they're more siblings... but not. There is that 'parental vibe' the elf exudes. "Fuzznut?" Kurt chuckles at the nickname. "That is a new one." And a moniker that he hopes doesn't get to the ears of a certain merc. The smile grows to a grin, and he cants his head, looking between the two girls, "But I think Katzchen probably already has a date. One that I'd have to be sure treats her properly." Kurt is nothing if not protective of the few friends he has? "Better that than pizzabamfs, though we'd make a killing in tips," TJ mutters to herself in thought before looking back at the two with her good-natured grin right back in place. Such vibrant, positive energy can be found around the Institute! It's something that she's missed, mostly without having realized it during what she tends to consider her most recent transitional phase. Shifting timelines without first engaging the clutch does tend to make a bit of a mess. "We could retire after a few months of teleporting high value items around the country," she says with a more thoughtful tone while rubbing Lockheed's head (cute and creepy, she can relate!) Then to Kurt, she asks back "And who doesn't like blueberries!" "What, you're saying I can wear bikinis now? Glad -that's- been cleared up," she teases. "And, you know, guys can be so pushy when it comes to stuff like that," she adds while attempting to break her way into any pseudo-dance the two might happen to be doing. In order to try and dance with Kitty, herself. All in good fun, clearly. And just to mess with Kurt! "Am I doing this right, Dad?" Keeping in with the acting, Kitty follows Kurt's lead in the dance, her grin as wide and as delighted as ever. "Well, /gosh/. Lets see. Getting closer to a date of the night, or being frightened of Logan. I dunno, Fuzzy Elf, he's a pretty scary fellow!" As to having a date for the dance, Kitty's head cants to one side. "I hadn't really thought about it, Fuzzy. Having a date and all." She offers, her thoughts moving to a certain other individual that has returned to the fold, as it where, then back to Kurt and TJ. "I guess I just assumed I'd be on chaperoning duties, given it's more for the youngsters, than anyone else." If there is a momentary flitting of hazel eyes into an expression of dreamy wonder, it's quickly squelched into a mischievous grin that is all Kitty Pryde. As TJ moves to interject, a laugh echoes from Kitty as she shifts her hands onto TJ's shoulders, and draws into the awkward dancing of being so far apart with TJ. As really, dancing is designed to be -together-, not several feet apart. "Why, you dance ever so divine Miss Wagner." Kitty offers with a drawl, "Surely I would defy Wolverine, himself, for such a fun partner." Lockheed lets out a soft 'feh', as TJ stops paying him attention, and lifts upwards, to land on the desk, watching with a snicker of sound coming from the little dragon. Kurt keeps with the dance, the smile on his face so broad that his own fangs show. "I would dare defy the brute," he laughs, "Und if any that dance with you do not, they're not brave enough for you." How's that for playing both sides? "But, while Logan can hurt them, I can send them far," beat, "... far away." He's teasing! Though, there is that light in those hazel eyes and he quirks his head, brows rising. "You can still have a date und a dance if you're chaperoning, ja?" TJ, the dance partner stealer! At her move in, Kurt steps back on the 'sidelines', looking theatrically put out, complete with arms wrapped about his chest. Looking back at Lockheed, a slight shrug comes from the fuzzy elf in response to the dragon's 'feh'. "Women." "Even crippled Logan can be pretty flippin' scary," TJ adds in with a sudden look of being serious. "If he's going to measure distances between bodies with his -claws- I hope he at least attemps to pad the things in foam first. School-safe. Nerfclaws. But hey, you can still dance while watching over the kidlets! And no bamfing problem students to hell, Dad." And now she's awkwardly dancing with Kitty while they're practically within neighboring zipcodes! She can't help but laugh, both at the 'we're dancing but not dancing' shuffle and Kitty's comments about it all. "Dancing's a fine Wagner family tradition! Or..something. Gosh, usually I'm helping with the music, not looking confused out on the floor. Aw--c'mon, I'm not THAT bad!" she calls out when Lockheed leaves her shoulders. "Man, everyone's a critic!" It's in that moment that she Gibbs-smacks Kurt with the blunt side of a spade-tipped tail. Laughter. It's something Kitty enjoys, and really, does so well. It starts with a giggle, just at the absurdity of it all, and then the tail Gibb smack to Kurt, well, that does it. "*snirglfehts*." And Kitty's giggling, her shoulders shaking with the emotion, delight and fun echoing within her features. Her hands fall to her sides, as Kitty laughs, glistening orbs dancing more now, than the awkward motions that TJ and she were doing before. "I have missed you so." She finally squeaks outwards, moving forward to tug Kurt, and TJ (if she'll allow) back into another embrace. Fleeting. For certain. But filled with warmth and affection. Really, it's as though Kitty's almost known TJ as long as she's known Kurt, the feeling of just being /comfortable/ with someone is so wonderful. Lockheed, for his part, 'Yahs', at Kurt, with a heavy sigh, and a puff of smoke from his nostrils. At Kitty's laughter, the dragon's head tilts to one side, before he's getting into the embrace just as quickly, nestling around Kitty's shoulders, as soon as she lifts out of the embrace. Kitty's steps draw back afterwards, as her eyes shift from TJ to Kurt. "I do hope that you both will be able to make it." Kitty inquires, then lets out a soft sigh. "I should hope he would be nerf-clawed!" The mutant phaser states with a swift bob of her head. "As far as dancing while watching over kidlets." That same, soft, whimsical expression crosses Kitty's features, then fades. "I shall save a dance then." Kurt leans against his desk, arms folded in front of him, and a foot set across the other, his tail wrapped about his legs, though the tip twitches in amusement. If anyone can read blue, fuzzy expressions, it's the pair here, and those yellow eyes are filled with happiness and a touch of nostalgia. If he could keep this moment forever? He'd be a rich man, and a happy one. "Nerf claws? I think we could make--" "Ow!" Reaching out with his own tail, Kurt makes the grab of hers, ready to pull it. The Wagner version of pulling pigtails? "Everyone is most certainly a critic. Katzchen, her 'helping out with the music' is a reference to her band, the Butt-Monkeys. Can you believe that?" "Unglaublich!" Kurt steps forward for that hug, the big, genuine, warm hug even as Kitty giggles. "I have missed you too, Katzchen. Your life, your happiness. Believe it or not, there have been times when that very thing has helped me greatly." So says the ever optimistic elf. It's a lingering moment, and when it passes, remarkably, the loss of closeness isn't mourned. The warmth is carried through easily, and it shows upon the elf's face. "I'll put it in pen on your dance card, Katzchen." Now, there is the question of that look before, and Kurt backs up again to perch (literally) upon the desk. "I have to ask. Was there a reason for that shine when we first discussed dates for the dance?" It probably helps that so much of Teej is almost exactly like Kurt. They're a pair (of elves,) alright! Of course she'll partake in a three-way hug, though right after she has to rub at her eyes from snickering so much. "That band doesn't exist in this reality! Thank goodness. In case you hadn't noticed I'm also missing -everyone else- that was a part of it." Even coming from another reality there's still that sense of having a family bond around here. It had concerned her at first, the thought of it not being the same as what she's used to. Not anymore! It's as though Xavier's can do no wrong, from any direction one happened to look upon it from. The unexpected bonus here, it seems as though TJ's being welcomed to join in on the upcoming dance. "Well let me just check my schedule here," she trails off while feigning pulling out a day planner from a pocket then flipping through nonexistent pages within a completely empty palm. "Yeah, I think I could fit that in there." Heck, who needs a date? She'd be happy just to show up and hang out. -Someone- has to put positive energy into the place! Someone that isn't also responsible for watching over a mob of students and all, anyway. "It's tough being popular, isn't it?" she teases Kitty with a friendly smirk. "He's got a point though, maybe I can throw in as a DJ for part of the night, give the rest of you 'responsible adults' a chance to breathe." Gods know she isn't one of those responsible adult sorts. (Still better than Kurt, though!) "That would be really wonderful, if you wouldn't mind. I'm sure Logan could use all the help, especially with /fun/ music, versus -- whatever strange things he had planned." Kitty states with a very distinct bob of her head. Who /knows/ what kind of music Logan would offer, it was something Kitty had pondered, and dreaded upon since first learning Logan was the one that was setting this up. At the tease, Kitty just laughs, her chestnut curls bounding over her shoulders again, head turning in a swift shake. And then, well, Kitty's left to gaze at Kurt, especially at that last comment. "Ah." She stutters, "N.." She continues. "Well." She offers. "Nono." She finishes with a rush, one hand running splayed through the tangled mess of chestnut curls, as a slight flush enters, then swiftly leaves. It's difficult to keep things from a Fuzzy Elf times two! Lockheed, on Kitty's shoulders, is not having a fun time with Kitty's motions, and thusly a few 'fehs' are given, before he finally lifts upwards to land on the desk again a fairly loud *whomph* of noise echoing his descent down. He lets out a snort again, not at all jealous. Nope. Well, maybe a little. "I mean." Kitty flusters out, "There are always slight crushes that .. y'know... sometimes one might have." Kitty states, her eyelashes lowering down, before lifting upwards, a wry expression replacing her flustered look as she shifts her gaze from Teej to Kurt and back again. She keeps /who/ a mystery, for now, swiftly shifting topics with a deft. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut. Since we all are here, I might know where that picture is, Fuzzy Elf, what say we grab it, then get something to eat. I'm starved, and have a bit before my next class. As /someone/." Her eyes shift to Lockheed, "Ate my tuna fish sandwich!" The dragon is a picture of perfect innocence. "Oh, let me check your schedule," Kurt begins, and mimes a pen in one hand, paper in the other. "'Busy washing your hair. Busy, cleaning the theatre..'" Once he's got those 'written down', he tosses the 'invisible' calendar and pen at his daughter. "Und don't let me get started about your little blue book." Hard being popular! Though, Kitty's squirming gains the elf's attention, and there is a broad smile that threatens to cut his face in half. "Katzchen..." he begins. "Look at you," he teases. "Come on." Straightening a little, he steps off the desk with an easy leap. "Is it someone I know? We know?" 'We' being Talia as well as he. "Or someone new?" Well now, -this- is entertaining! TJ holds back and simply watches the exchange between the two with a typical grin plastered upon her indigo-hued face. After rolling her eyes at Kurt's reaction, that is. "Hey, looking awesome takes a little effort. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Teasing! "Well I'd be happy to help with the tune requirements. If it's one thing I know, it's how to compile a playlist with nothing slow involved." That's the real trick to keeping kids from dancing too closely! Ever try to slow-dance to German techno? Good luck! "Food! That's an idea. Someone keeps hogging all of the leftovers back home." Kurt. "Nuh-uh. Elf!" Kitty states with her same mischievous grin of before. "You're going to just have to come to the dance, and ...maybe.. that someone will have asked me." She can hope! "And if he doesn't. Then.." Kitty states with a sniff. "He's not worth my time." Which is so not really what Kitty's thinking, but hey - one can dream, right? Looping her arm through TJ's, Kitty begins to draw her towards the kitchen. "I so know how you feel. Lockheed does that to me, all the time. You can't /keep/ left overs anywhere with him about! However I do know that there is a large amount of goodies available to munch on, as everyone went shopping at the same time and brought back tons of good stuff." The dragon, for his part, rolls his eyes as he lifts upwards, and snakes himself about Kurt's shoulders. Guys have to stick together, is the small dragon's 'mefh', sound he makes to Kurt. For Kitty - heck, getting the chance to grab lunch, chat, tease, and be as close as family are? She's all for it, and happily continues chatting for as long as TJ and Kurt will be about this afternoon. Category:Log